Santa Hat
by Skeasel
Summary: NSAS sekrit santa gift.  Thane and a santa hat.  Rated M to be safe.


Disclaimer: Bioware owns all, unfortunately.

A/N: NSAS Sekrit Santa gift for NietiCora, but open to all those who enjoy Thane.

Santa Hat

I admit I didn't think much about the look he gave me at the time, still unused to his facial expressions, much to my shame. I was still trying to gather my wits and stop the room from spinning, the ethereal light of the aquarium spilling onto the harsh metal floor, the resulting swirl of color causing my head to ache. I had promptly plopped down on the leather couch, happy that I had survived Kelly's attempt at a Christmas party in the cargo hold, only having to reprimand her once for trying to sit on Joker's lap.

I admit I didn't realize how long he had been gone after I'd given him his present. I was too busy straining to stay upright and form a coherent thought. The evening had sped by, the cheers of the crew still echoing in my ears. Kelly was right in that they had needed a diversion and a reason to celebrate, even if there were those who practiced no religion. Still, the revelry had broken the monotony of the holding pattern we had been in since returning through the O4 relay. Alas, I wasn't too thrilled that someone had dosed my drink. Ryncol and I have never been good bedfellows.

I admit I couldn't decide what to get Thane for his first Christmas celebration, cringing inwardly at my poor attempt at simplicity. We had decided to call it a night after he finally took my drink, enjoying our short ride in the elevator after the party. I do remember how I shivered at the feel of his hands on my body, his skin cool against my own as he curiously studied my face. The floor beneath me shifted and I fell against him, strong arms catching me in my inglorious stupor.

I admit I was drunk. It wasn't the first time this had happened, but I'm sure it was something new to Thane.

A hiss sounded in my ears as if from far away, my senses impossibly dulled and yet tingling at the same time. Colors, while more vibrant, where difficult to differentiate one from the other. The sounds of soft music tickled my ears, the deep beat thrumming sensually, sliding across my limbs. I could smell the candle I had lit upon our arrival, the sweet scent of cinnamon wafting through the air and setting my mouth to watering. Amidst all this I saw him quietly enter the living quarters of my cabin, the deep green iridescence of his sculpted body seeming to glow in my drunken vision.

I admit I didn't realize I was holding my breath, so beautiful was this naked, glorious being in front of me. My eyes traced the patterns of his skin, dark swirls of beauty drawing my unabashed attention until some horrid blasphemy blocked my view. I frowned, my brain working to identify this bright red eyesore that was ruining my visual rapture.

A low, throaty chuckle escaped delicious lips, and I looked up to see Thane glancing curiously down at me for the second time that night. He wore a look on his face that could only be described as one of mixed amusement and confusion. I'm sure my face mirrored his own, so drunk on his presence was I.

"Siha," my body shivered as his word graced my ears, senses still tingling from the ryncol as his gravelly voice swept over me.

"Hunh?" My tongue felt fuzzy, thick, and I considered myself lucky that I was at least able to give voice to a single syllable.

"I was unsure how…" His voice trailed off as he gestured to the red abomination still obscuring my view, one hand clinging to the material and keeping it in place.

I cocked my head to the side, confusion dampening my better judgment. Why had I decided to give him a Santa hat for Christmas? Why had I been so sure that it was a sweet, innocent gesture that would in no way have any adverse effects? Why, even when I was sober, had I been so stupid to think that he would automatically understand human traditions?

I sighed, roughly planting my chin in my hands, eyes still glued to the Santa hat adorning his more precious bits. Despite my budding consternation, I appreciated his effort to join in on the holiday fun, although I was at a loss as to why he had not thought to wear said hat on his head. This man had no need to 'try' to be sexy and I had grown to believe it was an inherent talent.

"Siha," his voice shook me from my jumbled thoughts. "Your gift will not stay attached. Is there some trick I am unaware of?"

A well of laughter bubbled up within, and I pressed my hands to my face, attempting to snuff out any flame of humor lest it set his temper ablaze. He looked to be so sincere, so innocent in his attempt at holiday cheer that I couldn't help but reach out to him.

I felt, rather than saw him shift his weight subtly, the green scales of his body smooth beneath my touch. An inarticulate sound escaped his lips and I looked up to meet his gaze. Dark eyes edged in emerald met my own, blessed with another emotion that had been absent before. Brow plates shifted ever so slightly, inner membranes nictated, and I felt his body tense beneath my touch, fingers still trailing formless patterns across his skin.

"Thane," my voice had grown breathy, my very being heady from the night's events. "While I do enjoy this sight, the Santa hat is meant to go on your head."

Another inarticulate choke escaped his lips as he suppressed what I thought might have been laughter. He took another step closer, and I raised my other hand to him, the tactile sensation of muscular limbs flooding my senses and setting my mind to flight. Curious, ryncol had never had this sort of effect before.

"Siha, I –"

His deep voice fell silent as I placed my lips against him, the white down of the Santa hat tickling my face as I tasted the delicate flesh of his hip. He shifted again, body tensing as my tongue traced patterns around the base of his hat, the scent of cinnamon still drifting upon the air. Swirls of blue and silver glittered off his body, my tongue dancing across his form as if to make chase. I paused as he placed a smooth hand against my cheek, eyes drinking in his form.

"Siha." He brushed a dark lock of hair from my face.

I smiled wickedly at him and gestured to the Santa hat. "You can let go of the hat now. I don't believe it will fall off any time soon."


End file.
